To Have Fallen for an Idiot
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: ...Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open suddenly, sunlight streaming into the house. And to Sheena’s shock, she saw the one person she had hoped to never gaze upon again: Zelos Wilder. [oneshot]


_A/N:_

Here again with some more fluffy Sheelos....um.....fluff. o.O Enjoy the marshmellowy-ness. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS! DER!

* * *

_**To Have Fallen for an Idiot**_

Tying an obi happened to be one of most damnably frustrating processes ever concocted by those of Mizuho; tying one _well_ was literally an art in and of itself. As Sheena fumbled with so many laces and ties that her head spun and fingers became sore, she swore to any inanimate object listening that whoever had thought of the idea of the kimono should seriously be murdered.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, the obi was tied, albeit a tad crooked. Sheena sighed, blowing her bangs up and away from her forehead in the process. She so completely loathed wearing formal clothing; they were so restricting and uncomfortable that bending over was unthinkable.

Sheena eyed her _geta _sandals with a scowl. Shuffling slowly over to the pair of wooden contraptions, she lifted a foot and slipped one of the _geta_ on, then the other. At first she perfectly balanced upon them. Soon enough, though, she began to wobble precariously and grabbed the nearby wall for support.

Sweet Martel, damn the person who thought of these things!

Eventually, Sheena shuffled over to eye herself in the mirror, patting her hair in place in its neat, yet plain, bun and powdering her face with a bit of talc. Her lips colored slightly with rouge, she pursed them and frowned. She looked like a geisha with that color on her face.

After wiping the color completely off her lips, Sheena then placed a kettle filled with water upon the fire; cups were put on the table. She fluffed cushions and wiped imaginary dust off the furniture in preparation for the messenger of the king's arrival. A letter had been sent to Sheena a few weeks ago requesting a meeting to discuss "important matters concerning both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant"—matters that were undefined in the message. Replying affirmatively, Sheena now waited for the messenger to arrive.

Unable sit without being able to rise quickly, the Summoner of Mizuho leaned against the wall of her home and closed her eyes a moment, adrenaline rushing through her blood. Despite awakening the Great Seed and defeating Mithos, Sheena still found herself involved in matters that she would rather not be apart of. Whatever happened to her quiet life in the isolated village of Mizuho?

But, then again, if she hadn't attempted to murder Sylvarant's Chosen, she would never have met the people who now meant so much to her. And now the group had disbanded for other pursuits. Lloyd and Colette were about to begin their journey to collect every Ex-Sphere in the land, which would be a monumental task. But if anyone could do it, it would be them. If Lloyd didn't become bored after five minutes, that is.

Everyone else had a mission or duty to fulfill: whether it be ending discrimination against half-elves or running a company, each possessed a job that needed time and energy. Sheena had taken the task of being joint-leader of Mizuho at the moment, and when the village was moved to Sylvarant, she was to become the Chief in full, for the comatose Chief had finally passed away months before. Sheena continued to mourn his death, for she lit incense to guide his spirit to the heavens each night, her head bowed in prayer.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open suddenly, sunlight streaming into the house. And to Sheena's shock, she saw the one person she had hoped to never gaze upon again.

Zelos Wilder.

He let himself in, sliding the door closed swiftly and approaching Sheena with his usual smirk upon his face. His head cocked to the side, he continued to smirk as he asked airily, "Miss me?"

Sheena's heart began to pound wildly. What the hell was _Zelos_ doing here?! He was supposed to be far away in Meltokio, molesting his idiotic hunnys to his heart's content!

"What the hell are you doing here, Stupid Chosen!" Sheena blurted. "I thought I wouldn't ever have to see you again!"

Zelos raised a scarlet eyebrow, perfectly curved and shaped. "Is this how you always greet messengers from the king?"

Sheena colored suddenly. Biting her lip, she swallowed and attempted to calm her temper. Really, she was being irrational. It was just Zelos. The most perverted, irritating, self-absorbed man alive, but still... "Are you here to discuss matters mentioned in the letter?" she asked sullenly.

"Hmmm...yes, I suppose so." Zelos smiled suddenly. "But you might want to check your kettle. It's whistling."

Turning to the hearth fire, Sheena listened for the sound yet heard nothing. Furrowing her dark eyebrows, she stepped away from the wall and hobbled slowly to the fire. Still unsteady on her wooden _geta_, Sheena wobbled. Zelos laughed.

Sheena soon found her forearm in Zelos's grip. "You're going to fall into the fire if you're not careful," he commented into her ear, his voice light and nonchalant.

Looking into his face, she flushed as he gazed at her with a look that seemed rather intimate. Scowling, she yanked her arm away. "The only reason I'm wearing this entire outfit was for the supposed messenger of the king. But then you showed up, and I now know what a waste of time it was," she snapped.

Really, how irritating could a person get?

Zelos blinked before narrowing his eyes and smirking slyly. "Oh, really...? You dressed up just for me, my voluptuous hunny? How considerate of you! I really love a woman who cleans up well."

Sheena blushed. "I didn't dress up for _you_!" she cried. "I dressed up in this stupid outfit for the _messenger_!"

"Dear, sweet, lovely Sheena, I AM the messenger," he replied lightly. "So, you really dressed up for me." He took her chin in his hand. "And what a sight to see! Sheena in a dress!"

"It's a kimono, numskull! And don't touch me! Who knows where those lecherous hands have been!"

Zelos merely continued smirking. Leaning towards her, he whispered into her ear, "Do you want to know?"

Sheena froze as his breath tickled her cheek and his hair brushed against her face. Really, the man had lovely hair. Inhaling his scent, her heart fluttered.

Her reverie was shattered with the sudden shrieking of the kettle.

With a jump of shock, she turned and took the boiling kettle off the fire with a long hook. Zelos stepped back, and to her surprise, he took it from her. "Take off those shoes, or whatever you call them," he demanded suddenly. "You're going to kill yourself walking around on them."

Inclined to agree, she complied, but asked sharply, "Why do you care?"

Zelos set the kettle on the table and situated himself upon a cushion. Looking to her, he replied with a stupid smile, "Because the king would beat my ass if I let Sylvarant's emissary of peace die from tripping into a fire."

Zelos's cursing was unnoticed as Sheena comprehended his words. Sitting down on one of the cushions, she inquired gravely, "Are you lying to me?"

He blinked. "Um...no? Why would I?"

"Because you're the idiot Chosen."

Zelos pouted, a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Really, Sheena, you wound me! How could you accuse me of something such as dishonesty?"

She sighed, feeling the weight of responsibility upon her shoulders. So that was the "matter to be discussed." Why in Martel's name would the king choose her, when he knew she had failed on her last mission?

"Doesn't the king understand that I failed on the last mission he gave me?" she asked bitterly as she gazed down at her hands.

"Oh, that you didn't kill Colette?" Zelos shrugged. "Who cares about that anyway? The whole 'world regeneration' thing is over."

"Yes, but—"

"Are you going to accept or not? Because if you're not then there's no point in me staying, right?" Zelos interjected.

Sheena bit her lip. Accepting would delay her plans to transfer her people to Sylvarant...but then again, Tiga could certainly do the job. And did she really have a choice anyway? It was a "request" from the king of Tethe'alla, after all.

Looking up at Zelos, she replied firmly, "Fine. I accept."

"Good." Pouring himself a cup of hot water, Zelos began to stir crushed raspberry leaves in it. "You'll have to come back to Meltokio with me, then."

"Yes, alright."

Silence ensued as Zelos allowed his tea to cool and Sheena gazed at the table. Having the idiot Chosen in her home was causing her thoughts to swirl and tumble. He drove her to wits end, yet she was strangely glad to see him.

Sweet Martel, was she insane?!

And now she was to be Sylvarant's emissary of peace... How often would she see him now? And why did she even _care_?

"Um...Zelos..." Sheena began. "You can go now. I'll come to Meltokio in a few days."

Zelos sipped his steaming tea before answering. "Oh, well, I suppose I could leave. But I don't really feel like it, to tell you the truth."

Sheena looked up at him. "Do you have something else to tell me?" she asked, frowning.

"Um...kinda, yet not really."

"Stop being so cryptic," Sheena huffed. "Either tell me or leave."

"You're not being very nice, Sheena."

"And you're beginning to irritate me!"

Zelos set down his cup of tea and smirked. "Do you really want to know?" he questioned airily.

"If you'll leave, then, yes!" Sheena cried.

He rose and stood before her. "Are you sure?"

"YES! I'M QUITE SURE!"

Suddenly, Zelos grabbed her by the arm, wrapped an arm tightly around her, and kissed her, almost crushing her in his firm embrace.

Sheena stood frozen at first, before furiously squirming in his arms. "Mmmem muh mho!" she cried against his lips. His hold slackened slightly, allowing her to free herself.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" she shrieked in a breathless whisper. She slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tears began to form, unbidden, in her eyes. She felt disgusted, more with herself than Zelos. She had actually begun to enjoy that kiss. The way his arms had held her so closely and his infamous scent of expensive colognes and over-all "Zelos-ness" had intoxicated her senses for but a moment. And she had felt his heart beating as quickly as her own.

Zelos rubbed his reddened cheek with a frown. "Ooooooow, that hurt," he whined. "You're such an evil banshee, Sheena."

"And you're a perverted, sick, twisted, and lecherous Chosen who had the gall to kiss me! In my own home, no less!" Sheena yelled, but not before a sob was emitted from her throat. Turning away, her throat tight, she cried hoarsely, "Just get out, Zelos! Get out!"

She bit her lip until she was certain it was bleeding, desperately attempting to stem the flow of tears. Pressing the heels of her hands over her eyes, Sheena felt her heart clench painfully. She loved him, dammit, she loved him! Yet he would never see her see her as more than another hunny. He was a playboy and a pervert and someone a girl should never fall in love with.

She was a fool.

Her confused emotions were further befuddled when she felt Zelos wrap his arms around her once again. She attempted to pull away, but to no avail. He wouldn't let her go.

"I've never had a woman start crying because of my kiss. Was it that bad?" Zelos inquired, his voice unconcerned as always.

"Dammit, Zelos, leave me be!" Sheena cried as she turned around to face him. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"But I don't want to."

Sheena squirmed in his embrace. "Let me go!"

Leaning forward, Zelos came so close that his nose touched her own. "No, I won't let you go," he replied firmly.

Sheena turned her head to the side, not able to bear such close proximity. "Zelos...please..." she pleaded. Tears continued to stream down her face. "Why won't you let me go?"

Taking her chin in hand, forcing her to look at him, he replied simply: "Because I'm in love with you."

Sheena had little time to react before he kissed her again. This time, however, she didn't pull away. Her heart pounding, she whimpered softly as he kissed her passionately; she responded similarly. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she melted in his embrace. Somehow, it didn't matter if he was merely playing her. Right now, her only desire was to revel in this unexpected bliss.

He was certainly talented at kissing, Sheena discovered quickly. And no wonder, what with his constant flirting with every female within a two foot radius. When he pulled away and began to kiss her neck, Sheena forced herself to say, "I'm sure you do this to every girl you find."

Zelos stopped suddenly and looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Um...no...actually, you're the first."

"First one you've kissed? Really, Zelos, that's preposterous."

He sighed. "No, my brilliant banshee, the first time I've said 'I love you' to a girl. Do you really think I tell every female that?"

"Um...yes...?"

"Um...no, I don't," he answered. Suddenly smirking, he added, "Because not every girl is worthy of something as great as Zelos Wilder's awesome love."

Sheena blinked. "And I am?"

"Do I have to say it again? I thought you were intelligent."

"Shut up! Do you love me, truly, madly, and deeply, or did you just say that so you could kiss me?" she asked huffily.

Wrapping her tighter in his arms, he whispered in her ear, "Yes, I do."

"Yes, you do WHAT?"

"Love you."

Sheena sighed, but smiled all the same. "I don't really believe you, but I suppose it would be a good time to tell you that I love you, too."

"And I know exactly why."

"Why I love you?"

Zelos smiled like an idiot. "Yes! It's because I'm so DEAD SEXY!"

Shaking her head, Sheena yanked his head down towards her own and kissed him. Thankfully, it shut him up right away. Really, how could she have fallen for such an idiot?

* * *

Hahahaha, I hope you enjoyed that. Fluffiness! And I hope it wasn't too OOC. :P Now review! :D:D


End file.
